


everybody vanishes

by rancidroses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidroses/pseuds/rancidroses
Summary: not done yet pls ignore that oops





	everybody vanishes

"Mr. Idabashi? Right this way."   
The professor nodded, turning his head to his creation that sat beside him.  
  
"I wont take long. I think they'll allow you to look around the hospital, alright?"  
Kiibo swung his legs as he sat in the chair. "Okay."  
  
  
He could hear the sound of gentle rain hitting the windows and walls of the building.  
  
The professor continued to get his injuries caused by the robot himself checked out, and every visit made Kiibo felt guilty. He knew he was the reason why those injuries were painted onto the Professor and he felt terrible, even after the professor told him that it was okay.  
  
The pristine, white halls of the hospital reeked of disinfectant, Kiibo's sensors told him so. The scent and visual of the area brought an uneasy feeling to him, and like many other emotions, it made him ponder. Why was he feeling such things? Was it just him being nervous being in the hospital?  
  
He didn't want to wait the entire time in the waiting room for his professor, so he stood up and gradually started walking down into the hallway, turning at corners and going up stairs whenever he found them.   
A bit careless to not choose carefully where he went, but he knew he would make it back to the waiting room at one point; he could just ask for directions as well.  
  
He looked at some of the features of the hospital while he walked, trying to ignore any vending machines around;  
through any windows that showed raindrops splattered all over the glass, although he didn't like seeing the dark clouds in the sky.   
  
Maybe he wasn't looking at anything in particular, he just walked.  
  
Kiibo was both paying and not paying attention to his surroundings. He watched the abiotic instead of the biotic, and didn't realise someone walking in the same hall as well.  
  
-  
  
"Ow!"   
The sound of skin abruptly hitting the floor caused Kiibo to jump and immediately turn to the origin of the sound, to which he saw someone sprawled all over the floor as they tried to get up. He could see them slightly shaking; either from silent laughter or from them trying to stand up and failing to do so.  
  
Immediately, Kiibo rushed to help them up and gain balance, noticing the hospital gown; they were a patient? How come they were just walking around without supervision? He didn't think that was allowed.   
They swayed until they could properly gain their footing, and smiled at the robot. Kiibo held them securely in his arms. He had to slightly look up to look at them in the eyes.  
  
"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry. Thank yoU! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-"  
They shook violently in his arms, making Kiibo retract slowly. He stayed alarmed in case they would fall over again.   
  
"N-No worries, are you alright? What happened? It didn't seem like you tripped on anything.."  
He looked at the floor to see if he had missed it, but there was nothing.  
  
"My leg- Hm! Uhm.. My leg just jerked, it's fine. Forgot how to walk for a sSEcond there, haha."  
They explained, pushing any hair behind their ear. The colour of their skin seemed to be drained right out of them.  
  
"Pardon me, I must-" Their head twitched. "-return back.. to my.. uhm.."  
Their voice trailed until they stopped talking. The robot saw them closing their eyes, trying to focus.  
  
"Are you trying to go back to your room? Allow me to accompany you! U-uhm, if that's alright with you!"  
  
"R-Right, my room..! SuReE-! Uhm, unfortunately, I don't really recall how to get back there.."  
They nervously let out a quiet chuckle as they started picking at their hands.  
  
Every part of their body was shaking now, and Kiibo felt earlier that they were freezing.   
  
"Do not fear, I'll just ask a nurse!"  
"W-wait, uhm-!"  
  
Kiibo didn't hear them as he started looking for the closest nurse, to which he found not a moment later. They were walking out of another room when Kiibo stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know which room,, uh..?"  
He looked back at the patient when he realised he didn't ask for their name.  
  
"(Name)." They, _you_ , coughed after answering Kiibo.  
"Yes, thank you. Which room is (Name)'s and how do we get back there?"  
  
The nurse took a second to look at the patient and the robot, and back at the patient.  
  
"Oh, hello (Name). Can't remember again? Hmm, it's room 283. Go left."  
She pointed down the hallway with a pen she had in her hands.  
  
"Thank you!"   
Kiibo answered before taking your hand in his and started walking left.  
283, he thought, he definitely saw that number when he was walking through the halls.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Here it is."  
Kiibo pushed open the door, letting you enter first. Once you were inside the room, he just stood at the door and looked inside.  
  
"You can.. come in?"  
You say, feeling around and patting the hospital bed before hopping onto it. You turned to face the direction of the door.  
Your posture while you sit is horrendous.  
  
The robot nodded, closing the door behind him as he stood in front of you.  
  
"Wh- Mm! What's.. your name?"  
You raised your hand and placed it onto Kiibo's chest; you feel suprised when you feel the hard metal instead of air. You tap your fingernails onto him and listen to the sound.  
  
"K1-B0, but please refer to me as Kiibo."  
You could tell he was looking at your hand and was debating whether or not to take it off of him.  
  
You hummed in response as you took your hand back and felt around at the table beside you; you grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Kay.. one.. bee.. ze-zero.."  
You spell out his name as you scribble it on the paper. He sees how jagged and rough your hand writing is.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Kiibo. Thank you for helping me earlier."  
You can feel your cheeks rise as you smile, but you do not make eye contact or turn to look at the robot. He doesn't seem to see the smile.  
  
"Same goes for you, (Name). Please, do not answer if you are not comfortable, but what is wrong with you?"  
  
You perk up at the question, quietly laughing at how he phrased it.  
  
" 'what's wrong with me'? L-like, what's my illness?" "Ah, I'm sorry! Yes, your illness; what is it?"  
  
You tap your fingers across the paper, listening to the sound it makes when it makes contact.  
  
" I don't exactly remember.. You may look around the room if it's written there. I think, yeah, I think it might be written down."  
You give him access to look around, to which he does.   
  
It was quiet for a few moments as you looked out the window and saw the rain while the robot wandered.   
You could hear him hum at one point, and you think you heard a "Oh.." after, but you didn't know if that was just your mind playing tricks on you.  
  
It's been doing that for quite a while.  
  
  
You can feel the dryness in your mouth and eye the glass of water on the same table where the paper was and reach out to grab it, having to reach again because you miscalculated the distance and almost knocking it over when your hand jerked.   
Kiibo heard the glass and turned to see you reaching over for the cup.  
  
"Do you.. need assistance? I can help you with that."  
Before you could answer, he picked up the glass from the table and directed it near your mouth; a bit of a shock, but you allowed it and opened your mouth. He lifted the glass and water flooded your mouth.  
  
You put your hand under the glass while Kiibo held around it, and he stopped tilting the cup once you pulled back after taking enough water.  
"Hopefully you've been eating and drinking enough."  
  
He says, not noticing your twisted face as you try and swallow the water. It sits in your mouth while your throat is closed up and it takes you a few seconds before your body allows the liquid in and you let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"I can't really say I have, can I?" Kiibo turns to face you, and sees the IV drip and feeding tubes in the corner of the room. You can see the realisation set in his face. "It's fine, I don't need to be on them sometimes." You point to your mouth, "I strUG-gle with swallowing, I can't eat well."  
  
"Oh.. Uhm, if it makes you feel any better, I can't eat either."  
Your eyes widen as you slap your hand over your mouth trying to conceal your laughter. Kiibo doesn't seem to have notice the sound.  
  
"A-ah.. That's.. terrible.."  
You mutter; your voice muffled behind your hand. It takes you a few seconds to regain your composure, and when you do, you open your mouth to speak once again.   
  
"Oh, Kiibo, right? Come, sSiit."   
You signal to the robot across the room to settle at the foot of the bed, and he does. He doesn't and hasn't commented on any of the spikes in volume you sometimes do when you speak.  
  
"Yes?" "O-oh! Nothing, I just couldn't really see you. WhaAht where you looking for?"  
Kiibo, now very visible, had confusion written all over his face as he looked at you. The weight of his metal body greatly outweigh yours on the bed.  
  
"You let me look around your room for any indication of your sickness?"  
He questions, and you nod as if you remember saying that.  
  
You scratch the dry skin of your hands; it's a lot colder than you remember them being.  
  
"How.. How long has it bee-" You cough. "-been? Excuse me," You clear your throat. It takes a minute or two for you to calm down.  
Your throat's dry again.  
  
"Mm, perhaps 10 minutes? Maybe 15?"  
  
"Y-You should go, hmm? Don't think that you're here for yourself; you must be here for someone else," You eye his robotic figure, and he can feel and see your gaze on him.  
You don't see much, but he doesn't know that.  
  
"W-Was that a robophobic remark..? While I can't get human sicknesses, I can still be injured and have my own sicknesses!"   
He shoots out, pointing a finger at you defensively. You swore you could've seen sweat, or something that resembles sweat, roll down his forehead.   
  
All you do is smile fondly, so Kiibo slowly puts his hand down and rests it beside him.   
  
"Ah, but you are right. I guess I should head down, professor must be waiting for me."  
He stands up from the bed and walks to the door.  
  
Before he leaves, he turns back to face you.  
"If this isn't a burden, May I.. May I visit you again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye, (Name). Have a good rest."  
Kiibo finishes, waving slightly as he pushes open the door and closes it. You listen to his heavy footsteps gradually get more quieter as he gets farther for you to add, " Can't make any promises, s-sorry."  
  


  
-  
  
  
  
" Oh, Kiibo, Hey kid. Where were you? "  
It was Idabashi, on his phone in the waiting room. He turned it off and placed it into his pocket and stood up.  
  
"I was walking around. I actually met someone; (Name). They seemed nice."  
The professor placed his hand on Kiibo's back and rubbed circles as they walked out of the hospital and held an umbrella over them both with the other hand.  
  
"Really? What were they in for? Did they tell you?"  
"They couldn't remember, but I saw it. Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. They were diagnosed maybe 5 months ago, I saw it in their room."  
  
Kiibo explained, and the professor went quiet. His mouth drew in a tight, straight line and his face was laced with empathy.   
  
"Let's go home, yeah?"  
  


* * *

  
  
The rain became significantly heavier and louder, and the sound of the water hitting the house distracted Kiibo greatly; he hadn't finished his homework and he certainly couldn't finish if he couldn't focus. He would constantly re-read questions, and once a question finally registered for him, he had no idea how to solve it at all.  
  
"Ah.. What... Maybe I could just look it up.."  
He wiggled the mouse of his computer and the intense brightness of the screen made Kiibo squint.  
  
He didn't miss his background of him and his professor as he swiftly opened google and started typing.  
  
Kiibo didn't realize he typed in,  
'What is creutzfeldt jakob disease?'  
instead of his original question until after he hit enter.  
  
Many websites appeared on the screen and Kiibo looked closely at them before realizing he typed in the wrong thing.  
Instead of going back and fixing the search bar so he could find his answer, he clicked on the first blue link on the page.  
  
Scrolling and scanning through the page, his shock grew. Rapidly.  
You were going through that? No, surely he had misread the slip of paper he saw in the room.  
  
You didn't have much time left, according to the information written on the page.  
Did you know that? You probably forgot, right?  
  
The highschool boy stood up briskly, causing his chair to screech as it scraped the hardwood floor, and he walked over to his professor's door.  
He hesitated for a second before knocking on the door and waited to hear his creator's voice before opening it.  
  
  
"Hey Kiibs, need anything?"  
Professor was tweaking something, looking closely at the object after looking at who entered his room.  
  
"When's your next visit? To the hospital."  
Idabashi looked up and into Kiibo's eyes.  
  
"In two weeks, why?"  
"I'd like to visit (Name)."  
  
The professor put down whatever he was fiddling with in his hands and stood up, walking to Kiibo and placing his hand on the robot's shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting manner.  
  
"Alright. Just text me when you're done, you can go anytime this week."  
Professor Idabashi closed his eyes and mouthed a sentence silently before weakly smiling.   
  
Kiibo couldn't read his professor's lips fast enough to understand, so he smiled back and simply left the room.  
Idabashi closed the door slowly.  
  
"They'll definitely teach you new emotions you have yet to experience."  
  
  
-  
  
  
It's too bright.   
It's all so bright, you can see the light sink through your eyelids almost immediately after you close them.  
  
You squirm under the covers; it's so hot. You just want to go home.  
  
When was the last time you had a good sleep? When was the last time you _actually_ slept?  
It has to have been months.   
  
Why was this happening to you anyways? You were supposed to be in highschool, apparently scouted for Hopes Peak at that.  
The letter lay in one of the drawers beside your hospital bed. You can't even remember your own talent now, so you guessed it was pointless.  
  
You just didn't understand why this had to happen to you. So young as well.  
It's been months since you've been sent into the hospital and you haven't stepped out since. Been a while since you've breathed the fresh air, it would be nice if you could.  
  
You reach over and grab the same glass of water, and you feel some scratches on the surface of the cup that wasn't there before.  
Running over the new damages on the cup, you assume it was from the boy earlier.  
  
What was his name again?  
  
Ah wait, right, the water.  
  
You drink it, feeling the water sit in your mouth before it slowly gets swallowed. You can feel the lukewarm water slide down your throat, into your stomach and you shudder.   
Gross. _Grossgrossgrossgrossgross-_  
  
" (Name)? Still awake? "  
You twist your head to see a nurse, her face oddly familiar, at the door. You nod, and she sighs.  
"I'm sorry. This is terrible. You want some?"  
  
She has sleeping pills and a new glass of water in her hand and she sets the twelve pack of pills in front of you as she sits on the bed. The aluminium foil of the pills were loud.  
You take the pills in your hand and look at the other glass of water that the nurse was holding, hoping it's cold. You lean over to place your glass back down and hesitantly take the glass she's holding instead.  
  
  



End file.
